In Love with a Youtuber
by Lilmissmacabre
Summary: Angel Rae is a major fan of Dan Howell (DanisnotonFire) all her life she has dreamed of meeting him and becoming friends and eve something more than friends ;) and One day her dream comes true. Dan Howell moves from London to Panama City Beach, FLorida and goes to the same school as Angel! So what happens? Does her dream come true? Read and find out **Rated M for language**
1. Chapter 1

~Angels P.O.V~

"ANGEL! NICKI! WAKE UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!", Tyler yelled from downstairs. Ugh…it can't be Monday again, I said to myself. I rolled over onto my back and looked over to Nicki's bed. As always she is half way on the bed…still to this day I wonder how the hell she can sleep like that, I mean seriously how on earth can you sleep like that. "Nicki!", I hollered at her causing her to fall off her bed. I couldn't help but to giggle a little. "Ugh…Shut up Angel it isn't funny", Nicki scowled. "Just get the hell up and get dressed.", I said as I jumped up and walked to the closet. Nicki ignored me and continued to lay on floor. I grab my black skinny jeans and my DanisnotonFire t-shirt, and quickly got dressed. Once I was dressed I walked over to Nicki and slightly kicked her leg and said, " Get up and get dressed. Don't you think Andy would be upset if you wasn't at school today?". That always worked. Nicki has had a MAJOR crush on Andy ever since like 4th grade. Shortly after I said that she quickly got up and sprinted to the closet. I went into the bathroom and straightened my hair and put on my makeup. Once I started putting my makeup on Nicki walked in. "I swear, Angel." "What now, Nicki?" "Can't you ever be normal" "Can you ever not be a bitch" "Look I mean seriously. Angel you need to at least try to be normal and not have all this crazy hair and evil music and shit." I started to get mad when she said that. I mean my hair wasn't even that crazy. My bangs were a maroon color and the rest was black it's not that crazy. And my music isn't evil. "My music isn't evil. And how about you be whoever the fuck you want to be and I'll be myself." "See! Angel that's your problem you don't realize what's going on do you? Look try being more like me and everyone will love you." I was silent for a moment, trying to think of to say. "Maybe I don't want to be a copy, maybe just maybe I'd like to be a classic, an original. Not just some trashy bitch." That shut her up J. I finished my makeup and went downstairs where Tyler, my older brother was standing in the kitchen. "Ready?" He asked, his voice so mono-tone. I hated that. "Yeah I am, but I don't think lil miss bitchy is." "Nicki say something again about you", Tyler asked, actually sounding like he cared. "Yeah, How I should be normal and shit." Tyler was quiet for a moment, I tried reading the expression on his face. Unreadable. Finally he looked at me and said, "Fuck Normality" My bottom lip dropped, before I even realized what I was doing I had ran over to him and hugged him. This was why I loved Tyler. He was always understanding and would do anything he can to help anyone…especially me . Tyler let out a slight giggle and said, "You need to eat something before we leave.". "I have to admit this has got to be my cutest outfit ever!" , Nicki blurted out before I could even respond to Tyler. I didn't bother to say anything I just walked over to the fridge and grabed a few grapes to eat. After I finised them I ran up the stairs to get my bag and went out the door and waited for Tyler by his car.


	2. Chapter 2

~Nicki's P.O.V~

"I have to admit this has got to be my cutest outfit ever!", I said when I got downstairs. Angel just ignored me and went to the fridge and got some grapes. I went over to the door and put on my cutest pair of sneakers. Andy was sure enough to notice me now . I went upstairs to get my bag. Once I got out to the car Tyler and Angel were already in the car. Angel in the backseat with her legs stretched out across it just like every other day, and obviously Tyler's in the driver seat. As I got into the passenger seat I desperately hoped Tyler wouldn't put in his CD. Ugh. I swear Him and Angel desperately need to find out what good music is. By time we got to the end of the block before Tyler turned he pulled out his CD and put it in. And when the song started playing it actually sounded very sweet "The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting…" The music filled my ears, it was very beautiful and I couldn't help it I had to ask, "What's the name of this song?" "Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. ", Angel said As she leaned upward onto the back of my seat. "Thanks." I replied. She leaned back into her seat and said, "Your welcome, Nicki.". I was surprised that they actually listen to music that doesn't sound so well…evil. But my faith was lost when track 2 played. Yet still in a way it did actually sound good. I assumed the name of the song was Headstrong. I gave a questioning look to Angel and she must have knew I wanted to know what this song was to and she said, "Headstrong by Trapt. And in case you also want to know the next song is Whatever by Hot Chelle Rae". With Angel saying that I immediately knew she made the CD. I have to admit these songs weren't all that bad. They were actually really good.

~Angel's P.O.V~

Sounds like Nicki is realizing my music isn't so evil . Shortly after "A Day to Remember You had me Hello" finished playing we arrived at school. Tyler parked in his usual parking spot. I grabbed my bag and pulled the strap over my head like always and when Tyler opened his door I said, " So… Are you driving your girlfriend home or us?". "Angel…You know I'm taking you and Nicki home." "Just checking" and with that said I left to walk to my homeroom. Oh how I hated my homeroom teacher. She is like insane! When I walked into my homeroom I seen 2 unfamiliar guys sitting at my table. I walked over to there and grabbed a chair and sat down. I had to admit the guys were extremely cute, I have to admit. After a little bit one of them spoke up, "Hi…I'm Phil.", I smiled half heartedly and said, "I'm Angel…um…are you new here?" I asked and instantly regretted. "Yeah me and my friend Dan here, Just moved here from London". "Cool" I said, scrambling for something else to say…

~Dan's P.O.V~

Me and Phil sat at the empty table in silence. And after we were there for a few minutes this beautiful girl walked over to us and sat down…she never made eye contact with us she just stared at her shoes. I scrambled for words to say, but what if she didn't like me…after a minute Phil introduced himself,

"Hi…I'm Phil."

"I'm Angel…um…are you new here?" Her voice matched her name she truly sounded like an angel and was beautiful like one.

"Yeah me and my friend Dan here, Just moved here from London".

"Cool", She replied and then looked at me, but not for long. I quickly tried to think of what to say and I looked at my binder and seen my slip thingy, that tells me what all my classes are. For 1st period I had Miss. Spellman English teacher. Without thinking I asked her "Do you know where Miss. Spellman's classroom?". She looked up at me and smiled saying, "Yeah that's first period class you can follow me." "Thanks" I Looked over at Phil and seen he was looking at his list as well "Um.. Where's 's class?", Phil asked. "Right across the hallway." "Thanks" "No problem"

Her voice was just so perfect oh what I would give to hear her voice again. If it wasn't for her getting up and standing there looking at me I wouldn't have realized the bell rang for 1st period. I desperately wanted to say something so the walk t o class wouldn't be so…well awkward feeling "So…how old are you?" I asked. "I'm 16, what about you?" "17." "AYE! NERDY!", Someone yelled out I glanced behind me and then looked at Angel. She was blushing bright red and was staring at her shoes. It looked as if she was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone before I knew it some guy walked up to her and said, "Hey girly!" and he wrapped his arm around her. Looks like she has a boyfriend. "I'm not your 'girly'." She said as she shook his arm off of her. "Look baby girl face it your not going to get anyone just come on back like you always do." My hand balled up into a fist. I may not have known very much about anyone here but I know that no matter where you are you don't talk to a girl like that. Angel glared at him for a minute…he had a smirk on his face and said, "C'mon you know it's going to happen one way or the other." "No it's not you know why" Angel said sounding very sweetly it caught me off guard "Why?" He said reaching for her hand. She quickly moved it and said, "Because when I said 'Screw you Drew. I hate you and never want to be with you' I meant it. I'm not some dumb idiotic teenage girl who will go for any guy they meet. Goodbye." Angel looked at me and said "We're going to be late to class if we don't hurry Dan." "Uh…Yeah Let's go" She grabbed my hand and pulled me a little and I followed her and me both ignoring Drew. Her hand was so soft…so small but when she touched my hand with hers it felt like a spark of electricity run through my body. When we got to class she let go of my hand and when we sat down she said "I am so sorry, Dan". I reached for her hand, "It's okay it's not your fault." "Still I feel as if I should apologize" "You don't. Um if you don't mind me asking, who was that jerk?" She looked at me then down at her binder and sighed, "He's my ex boyfriend. He's on the football team. He's a dumbass…as you can see." "Yeah. What did he mean by 'your not going to get anyone just come on back like you always do'." Once I asked I immediately regretted it from the look on her face it was as if she didn't want to talk about it but before I could say something she said, "I thought he could change. I knew he was a player…I just thought well… That I could change him. Yeah I know I'm stupid and I went back after he cheated on me and everything was fine for a few months and then one day we was watching a movie at his place and…well-" I cutted her off "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" "Do you know what I was about to say?" It was silent for I moment before I answered her, "I think I might" She looked at waiting for me to say what I thought it was "Did he try to…um…well um do something to you that you didn't want done." all she did was shake her head 'Yes'. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Angel broke the silence, "So…what class do you have next?" "Um let me check…Biology." When I said Biology she smile and asked

"Which teacher, Mr. Swan or Mr. Braxton?"

"Mr. Braxton."

"Me too!"

"For real?" I couldn't help but smile when she said 'Me too'

"Mmhmm. I wonder if we have every class together"

"Here" I said handing her my schedule

~Angel's P.O.V~

The silence was getting more awkward with each passing second. I couldn't take it n more I had to say something,

"So…what class do you have next?"

"Um let me check…Biology." When he said biology I got so excited…In a way it was weird I mean I just meet him like 5 minutes ago and it's just like we've known each other for years. I was hoping he would have the same biology class as me. "Which teacher, Mr. Swan or Mr. Braxton?"

"Mr. Braxton."

"Me too!"

"For real?" He ask with a smile.** His smile was just so..so..so..flawless.**

"Mmhmm. I wonder if we have every class together"

"Here" he said handing me his schedule. I scanned his and my schedules

Yep, we have every class together.", I said handing him his

schedule. "Well then looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other." "Sure does."

Before we could say anything else Miss. Spellman walked in the room. "Good Morning, Class. I want you all to get out a piece of paper and write about your summer vacation. I'll call out attendence and when I say your name I want you to say 'Here' and raise your hand." I grabbed my pen and began to write,

My summer vacation was enjoyable. I stayed home most the time just spending time with my brothers Tyler, Eric, and Doug. Eric and Doug are the oldest; Eric is 23 and Doug is 22. We lounged around the house playing video games and watching scary movies along with watching some of our old home videos. Occasionally we would go outside and jumped on the trampoline. It wasn't long until we was back inside playing video games once again. We mostly just played Mortal Kombat, Alice Madness Returns, and Skyrim. Although we didn't do much I couldn't of asked for a better summer than this one. I have to say it is the best summer I have ever had, and spending it with my brothers made it ten times better.

I set my pen down and I listened to the names she called;

"Patrick Smith"

"Here!"

"Derek Sedjwick"

"Here!"

"Dan Howell"

"Here"

"Angel Rae"

"Here" I quickly said with the raise of my hand.

Surprisingly class didn't seem so long as it usually does. As I grabbed my stuff to head to Biology I looked over at Dan and he was just getting out of his seat to leave with me. He was so freaking tall. "Wow." I said without a thought. "What?", Dan asked smiling. "You are freaking tall". "And you are very short." "Hey!" "Well you brought up height." "We need to get to Biology, and quick.". "Why?", Dan asked catiosully as we walked to the door. "I don't think we'd want to run into Drew again" "Ah. True.". And with that said we quickly went to Biology. We were the first to Biology…not very surprising. "So we're first to biology.", Dan said with a smirk. I couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like it." I said as I took my seat. Dan sat next to me. "So, what's the difference between Mr. Swan's biology class and Mr. Braxton's?", Dan asked. "Well for one Mr. Braxton allows you to pass notes to only to the person your sitting next to though when both of them are finished with there work and he isn't like all uptight, like if you forget your homework, you won't get in trouble you just have to bring it the next day but you have to have you parents sign it so yeah." "Okay I swear I know you from somewhere, you just seem so familiar." "What for real?" "Yes! Angel do you have a twitter?" "Yes I do. My username is danhowellsdino" "What a second." I started to take my jacket it off. Once I got it off I said, "What?" "You're a fan of DanisnotonFire aren't you?" "Yep! And AmazingPhil." "Did you ever like talk to Dan on like twitter or something?" "Yeah? Why?" "Do you have any idea who I am?" I couldn't help but giggle, "Well I'm not so sure if I'm right but I think you're a guy with the exact same name as DanisnotonFire." "What would do if I really was DanisnotonFire" "Wait. Are you seriously Dan Howell. The Dan Howell?" "Yes" I felt my face blush bright red right then


	3. Chapter 3

~Dan's P.O.V~

"Wait. Are you seriously Dan Howell. The Dan Howell?", she asked sounding like she was about to jump out her seat and attack me with hugs. "Yes", I said smiling at her. Her face blushed bright red when I said yes and she stopped talking after a few seconds I poked her cheek and said, "Don't stop talking. I love it when you talk.". "What are you doing here?", she asked sitting in her seat facing me. "Well I wanted to meet new people you know and well I just thought about moving here ya know." "Out of all the places you choose Panama City Beach in Florida?" "Well yeah. I mean here it isn't so cold all the time it's actually really warm here and yeah." I said. "Okay answer this for me. Am I freaking dreaming?" I laughed and said, "No Angel. You are not dreaming" Before Angel was about to say something Mr. Braxton walked into the classroom.

Class went by quickly. I couldn't help but glance over at Angel, she was just so…gorgeous.

Hey Guys I'm sorry it's short :/. Laatly everytime I try to write I just come to a blank. And I'm sorry it isnt really good I'm trying my best


End file.
